


Paper Jam family

by NamelessError



Series: Undertale Family [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Fanfic, PLEASE SEND HELP!!!, i can't do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessError/pseuds/NamelessError
Summary: First fic and English isn't my first language please tell me if there's mistakes Thank you!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudos?

"Look he's opening his eyes!"  
"InKy PleasE Be quIetttt." Those were the first words I ever heard. I opened my eyes and looked up to my mom (?) Error and my dad Ink. They both looked happy- tired- but happy.  
"Aww he's so ADORABLE"  
"I kNoW BuT cAn YoU taKe HIM PleaSe I nEEd to ResT."  
"Of course love."

Few days after we finally did go home dad went upstairs saying something about me having my own room. Honestly I didn't even listen to dad because when mom sat on the sofa he became to sing to me. Actually when he sings his voice dosn't glitch at all. It's nice and I'm really happy to know that my parents love me. That I'm always having a place to go.

END


End file.
